Surprise 2 re-write
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: Lightning and Sally are happily living in Radiator Springs with their two kids and Lightning's little sister Stormy. All is going good until some unwanted Surprises show up. A re-write of Surprise 2! Pairings- Lightning/Sally and OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! Surprise 2 is here! Woo *does happy dance* I'm trying writing two stories at one time so this is either going to go very well or horrible but either way this story and my Hunger Games story are going to be updated. And also with every chapter I will have a question I want you to answer in the reviews if you want. And the questions are mostly going to be weird.**

**QUESTION- Pick a character and or characters from the story and tell me what their theme song would be.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars. If I did I wouldn't be writing this wonderful story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

"Mommy!" Almost two year old Justin and Maddie McQueen run into the Cozy Cone lobby.

"Hey kiddies. Where's daddy?" Sally smiles as she greets her toddlers.

"I'm right here." Lightning walks into the cone, "I sat them down outside the door and told them to attack." He smiles and kisses her head.

"What are you teaching them?" Sally laughs as she places the twins in the play area behind her desk.

"I didn't teach them that." Lightning smiles, "I'll give you one guess who did though."

"Stormy," Sally rolls her eyes playfully, "We need to tell her to stop teaching them stuff. The last thing we need is mini Stormys running around." She giggles.

"Hey! What's wrong with a few more Stormys?" 16 year old Stormy smiles as she enters flopping down on the couch in the corner.

"I can make a list of why that's a bad idea." Lightning smiles messing up his sisters light brown hair. "Why aren't you in the café working?"

"Flo finally gave me a break. It's so busy!" The teen complains.

"It is only going to get worst since it's almost racing season." Lightning smiles.

"Oh joy."

"Stormy can you and Brian babysit tomorrow for a few hours? I have to take care of things at the Well and your brother need to talk with Doc." Sally ask placing files in the cabinet behind the desk.

"Yeah, I can ask Mia and Tia to take my shift and I can ask Brian tonight when he gets off of work. I don't think he works tomorrow, but I don't know, I have been wrong before."

"You have been wrong multiple times." Lightning laughs.

"Lightning!" Stormy whines.

"I'm joking," Lightning laughs, "Now get back to the café before Flo sends out a search party for you."

"Okay, see you guys later." Stormy waves and runs out of the café.

"Are you two getting sleepy?" Sally looks down do the nodding off toddlers.

"No." Justin says rubbing his eyes.

"Look another word Stormy taught them." Lightning smiles, "Come here," He bends down and picks up the sleepy twins. "Let's go take a nap."

"I'll meet you in the café." Sally smiles and kisses Justin's and Maddie's head and Lightning's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Lightning smiles exiting the lobby.

* * *

Lightning enters the Café carrying the twins and is greeted by sally sitting in their usual booth.

"How did they sleep?" Sally asks stroking Maddie's hair.

"Maddie slept fine, but Justin put up a fight." Lightning said glancing at a sleepy Justin.

"That's normal." Sally says as Stormy sits across from them in the booth.

"Stwormy!" Maddie smiles.

"Hey," Stormy smiles, "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah they did." Lightning smiles.

"I can tell, Maddie has bed head and Justin looks half asleep." Stormy says messing up Justin's already unruly hair.

"Why aren't you working?" Sally asks trying to straighten Justin's hair.

"No, Flo let me off tonight and I got all of tomorrow off until dinner. So I'll be at the cone to babysit. I also talked to Brian and he is going to be there too."

"Thanks," Sally smiles, "And also there is a family checking in tomorrow too."

"Okay, we'll take care of it." She smiles and looks to a pouting Justin. "Justin, why are you pouting?" She mimics his face.

"Seepy." He rubs his eyes with his small fists.

"You should have went to sleep earlier buddy." Lightning strokes his son's hair.

"If you keep making that face it going to get stuck." Stormy tickles his tummy making him smile. "There's a smile." She smiles. Then two arms wrap around her and a kiss placed on her head. "Brian!" She smiles as he slides into the booth.

"Hey Baby girl," He smiles. Then turns too lightning and Sally. "How are you guys today?"

"We are good Brian, thanks for asking." Sally smiles. "And thank you for babysitting tomorrow."

"Anytime, I love to help." He smiles and drapes his arm over Stormy's shoulder.

"Do you two have plans tonight?" Sally asks the two teens.

"No, just hanging out here." Stormy smiles as Flo brings over I ice cream for the table. "Thanks Flo."

"Stormy did you have Flo do this?" Lightning asks as the ice cream is pasted around.

"Yeah, it's coming out of my paycheck." She smiles.

"Tank you Stwormy." The twins say as they eat their ice cream.

"You're welcome." She smiles. "Just don't make a mess."

"Like that's going to happen, they're toddlers." Lightning rolls his eyes.

"It's worth a shot, it's not too early to learn." She smirks as Brian squirts whip cream on her face.

"You didn't say I couldn't make a mess." Brian smiles.

"Brian," Stormy sighs, "Run."

"Why?" He asks as Stormy grabs the whip cream and shakes it. "Well look at the time." He checks his watch less wrist, "Time to go." He runs out of the café.

"I'll see you at home. Bye." Stormy yells as she runs out after him. Lightning looks out the window and sees Stormy jump on Brian's back and spray cream in his face. Brian swings her around and kisses her getting more cream on her own face.

"Remember when we did stuff like that?" Sally smiles resting her head on Lightning's shoulder.

"Yeah. Last week." Lightning laughs.

"True, but I meant when we were dating."

"Oh yeah, but now we have two trouble makers to look after." Lightning smiles.

"Which ones?" Sally giggles, "Justin and Maddie or Brian and Stormy?"

"Okay, four troublemakers." Lightning said as him and Sally wiped the twin's faces of ice cream.

"Let's get them cleaned up." Sally smiles picking up Maddie.

"Yeah, they are a little sticky." Lightning laughs as he picks up Justin and leave the café.

Lightning and Sally walk back to the house and clean up the twins. The night goes on and they put the twins to bed. Stormy runs in the house right at curfew panting from running.

"You're cutting it close Storm." Lightning says as he walks past Stormy heading to the master bedroom.

"I know," She pants, "I promise it won't happen again." She promises as she follows him into the bedroom.

"Good," He smiles, "Now go take a shower you smell of whip cream and it's nasty."

"Okay, Night love you." She smiles to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Love you too." They say as she runs out of the room. Lightning climbs into bed next to Sally and places a kiss on her nose.

"She was almost late, wasn't she?" Sally smiles.

"She got here with one minute to spare.' Lightning places another kiss on her head. "But she said it won't happen again."

"That's good. She's pretty good with getting in before curfew." Sally places a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles and turns off the light of the night.

* * *

**A/N- so here it is! The first chapter of Surprise 2! Please review and answer the question if you want!**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey I'm back my lovelies! **

**My answer to the question-  
The radiator Springs family theme song, We are by Keke Palmer from ****Ice Age Continental Drift****. ( I love that song)**

** Stormy and Lightning- Who says you can't go home by Bon Jovi  
Stormy- Trouble by P!nk  
Lightning, Sally, Stormy, Justin, Maddie- I love You This Big by Scotty McCreery  
Stormy and Brian-Wanted by Hunter Hayes  
Lightning and Sally- Time is Love by Josh Turner  
Brian- Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes (Talking about Stormy)**

**Question- Favorite Character?**

**Disclaimer I don't own cars!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun shines through the McQueen's window of the master bedroom. Where Lightning is starting to stir awake from slumber. He stretches and looks over to his sleeping wife, runs his fingers through her soft blonde hair and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Mama, Dada." Two little voices say over the baby monitor. Lightning smiles slipping out of bed not disturbing Sally. He walks down the hall into the twin's room and smiles.

"Daddy!" Justin smiles bouncing up and down.

"Hey," He smiles as he places Justin and Maddie on the floor at his feet. "Good Morning."

"Mama?" Maddie looks around the room then back up to Lightning.

"Mama is still sleeping, but how about we go make her breakfast?" Lightning smiles kneeling down to his daughter's level. Maddie nods and Lightning leads the twins into kitchen. He decides to keep it simple and makes toast and orange juice for Sally and the whole family.

"Auntie Stwormy!" Maddie squeals and hugs the drowsy teen's legs.

"Hi kiddies," Stormy smiles hugging her niece and nephew.

"It's not noon, what are you doing up?" Lightning laughs.

"I smelled toast." She smiles and takes a piece of the stack Lightning made.

"You only woke up because you smelled food?" Lightning says as he places the plate on the table.

"Pretty much." Stormy says running her hand through her bed head ridden long hair.

"Bed head does not suit you well Storm." Lightning laughs placing the twins in their booster seats.

"It's doesn't suit you either, but at least I can fix my hair yours just stays like that." She laughs. "You also cursed your poor son with the same hair."

"I think their hair is cute." Sally comments as she enters the dining room.

"Mommy!" Justin and Maddie smile as she kisses their heads.

"Did we wake you?" Lightning kisses her head.

"No, I heard you were cooking so I needed to make sure you didn't burn down the kitchen." She smiles.

"That's why I only made toast." Lightning laughs.

"But you can't make orange juice." Stormy scrunches her nose placing her cup back on the table. Lightning grabs an orange from the bowl and places it in front of Stormy.

"Make your own orange juice then. I spit in your cup anyways." He smirks.

"You're bluffing." She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"You want to bet?" He grabs her glass and points to floating chunk of pulp. "You see that?"

"Yeah that's pulp, because you suck at making orange juice." Stormy rolls her eyes.

"You wish it was pulp."

"Lightning your nasty." Stormy wrinkles her nose, "I'm getting milk instead." She gets up and enters the kitchen.

"Did you really spit in her cup?" Sally asks.

"No, that was pulp." Lightning laughs.

"You better be careful, she's going to get revenge." Sally shakes her head.

"If she does anything I'll just not pay her for babysitting."

"That's cruel." Stormy enters taking a sip from her glass of milk, "but it just might be worth it."

* * *

"Thanks again for babysitting." Sally says as she's getting ready to leave the Cozy Cone.

"Anytime Sally." Brian smiles picking up Maddie resting her on his hip.

"Okay, you two be good for Brian and Auntie Stormy." Sally kisses both of the twin's heads and waves good bye to Stormy and Brian as she exits. Brian places Maddie in the play area behind the desk and kisses Stormy on the head.

"What time did she say the family was checking in?" He asks glancing out the window.

"She said about noon, so it could be any minute now." She smiles crouching down to play with the twins. Brian smiles and glances out the window again.

"Stormy?" Brian glances back to his girlfriend.

"Is the family here?"

"It's your mom and brothers"

"What?" Stormy looks on the computer and scrolls down and sees the name June Stewart. "She has it under June Stewart. That's probably why Sally thought it was just another family." Stormy crouches down and picks up the twins resting each one on a hip. "I'm going to go talk to Lightning and find out what to do."

"Does she know about them?" He asks glancing to the twins.

"No, she ignored everything we sent to her so they do not exist to her. Text me when they are gone." Stormy says as she sneaks out of the back door of the lobby. Stormy walks across the street to the café and walks over to the table where her brother and Doc are talking.

"Doc I'm sorry to interrupt but this is really important. Can I talk to Lightning really fast please?" Stormy asks politely.

"Of course Kid take your time. I'm going to go get some lunch from Flo." Doc smiles and leaves the table.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt Doc's and mine conversation. Also why are my kids with you and not at the cone?" Lightning asks.

"Mom is here, that's why I'm here. I don't know what to do." Stormy says quickly.

"Mom is here?"

"Yeah, so what should we do because we know she doesn't know about them."

"Okay, I'm going to call Sally so she knows what is going on, but you and Brian just keep the twins until you have to work later. And we will break the news to her then." Lightning reasons.

"Okay that's a good plan." Stormy says as her phone vibrates, she opens the message that reads,

_**Get back NOW! They are heading to the café.**_

"They are on their way here, I'll see you later Lighty. Say good bye to Daddy."

"Bye, bye Dada." The twins wave good bye.

"Bye, be good." Lightning smiles as Stormy exits through the back door of the café.

She enters the Cone and places Maddie and Justin back into the play area.

"So how did that go?" Brian asks getting up from the desk/

"He said to keep them until I have to work later." Stormy sighs, "How long are they staying?"

"A week,"

"This is going to be the longest week of my life." She groans flopping down on the couch in the corner.

* * *

**Dinner-**

"I haven't been able to ask, but how have you guys been doing?" June asks sitting down with Lightning and Sally in a booth.

"Nothing much," Sally smiles, "We have been keeping ourselves busy."

"How has Stormy been behaving herself?" June questions glancing around the café. "I haven't seen her all day."

"She been great," Lightning smiles, "She has two jobs, helps around the house, and gets good grades. She should be coming in to work any minute."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two little voices yell as they run across the café floor to Lightning and Sally.

"We thought you might want to have them back." Stormy smiles walking up to the table with Brian.

"Did you two have fun with Auntie Stormy and Brian?" Sally smiles bouncing Maddie on her knee.

"Wait, these are yours?" June scowls.

"Yes, that's why they called us mommy and daddy." Lightning smiles. "Maddie, Justin can you say hi to Grandma?"

"Hi Gwandma." The Twins smile.

"You didn't tell us." June scowls.

"Yes, we did. We sent pictures, E-mails, and even letters." Stormy smiles but receiving a glare from her mother.

"How old are they?"

"They will be turning two in a few days. On the 25th." Sally smiles.

"Stormy! Time to clock in." Flo smiles from the behind the counter.

"Okay," She smiles, "I'll visit more after my shift is over." She says as she kisses Brian's cheek and messes the twins' hair up.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" June crosses her arms.

"Stormy and Brian have a soccer game on Saturday." Lightning smiles glancing at Sally.

"I hate it when it's busy like this." Stormy pulls up a chair and sits in between Brian and Lightning.

"Complaining about it won't help." Brian laughs.

"Yeah, but it just makes me feel better." She smiles.

"Stormy," June acknowledges.

"June," Stormy states flatly.

"How have you been lately?"

"Fine." Stormy mumbles.

"Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes, I always do." She rolls her eyes and looks to Lightning.

"We told you before Mom, she behaves. Are you expecting to hear that's she's a teenage delinquent?" Lightning rolls his eyes.

"If you ask anybody in the town they will all say the same thing as we are." Sally reasons and glances at the dozing twins. "I think we should put these two to bed, its way past their bed time. Storm, Brian can you go tell the night shift they can go ahead and close up for the night at the cone."

"Yeah we can take care of it." Brian smiles grabbing Stormy's hand.

"Storm remember ten-thirty." Lightning reminds her of curfew.

"Don't worry I'll be home way before then." She smiles, "Bye see you tomorrow" She waves to the rest of her family and exiting the café with Lightning and Sally behind them with the twins.

Stormy and Brian walk to the cone and help close up, then walk to the Parks home down the street from the McQueens.

"I could tell you were give your mother the cold shoulder." Brian smiles wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's going to be that way for the rest of the week." Stormy wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you Baby Girl."

"Don't worry I won't." She looks up to Brian, "I love you."

"I love you too." He leans down and places a kiss sweetly on her lips. They part and quietly go their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N- hoped you enjoy it!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hey sorry for the wait I have been stressed out with school ending and everything. So my summer has finally begun! And I'm going to be update as much as I can, I promise! FILLER CHAPTER! And also I changed from the original version, instead of Stormy having a VW Bug she has a VW Thing. Also I'm changing some of the songs I mention to ones you would hear now instead. **

**P.s. I've been listening to **_**Wagon Wheel by Darius Rucker**_** it's awesome! I love it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lightning, Sally and the twins walk into the café. They sit in their usual booth which is holding a sleeping Stormy. Lightning laughs and pokes her in the head.

"Stormy wake up." He smiles.

"No, five more minutes." She mumbles.

"If you don't wake up I'll get Jason and Jack to do it."

"I swear if those two touch me." Stormy's head shoots up looking around then glances at the door. "Speak of the devils now." She huff as Lightning waves their family over to sit with them. "Why do they have to sit with us?"

"Be nice." Lightning warns, "It's only for a week."

"I'll be nice if she is nice." Stormy crosses her arms in front of her red shirt.

"Good morning," Sally smiles as June and both sets of twins sit at the table. "How was your first night?"

"It was well, thank you Sally." June smiles. "Morning Stormy." She says flatly.

"Morning June." Stormy responds flatly. Lightning raises and eyebrow in Stormy's direction.

"Stormy, can you come here sweetheart?" Flo says from the counter. Stormy smiles and walks over.

"Does she have to work?" June asks glancing in Stormy's direction. Lightning could swear it looks more like a glare than a glance.

"No, But Flo might need her to work for a little bit if they are shorthanded." Sally answers smiling as Stormy walks over in her waitress apron. "I'm guessing Flo needs you."

"Yeah only for a little bit. I'm only serving you and the Parks." She smiles. "Can I get you guys anything to drink to start with?"

"You can get us our usual." Sally smiles then glances at June.

"We will have two milks, two orange juices and a coffee." June nods as Stormy writes down the order. "Can you two handle big glasses?" Stormy asks.

"Yes Jake and Hayden can handle them." June answers.

"Actually I was asking Jason and Jack." Stormy smiles as Lightning chuckles.

"Oh Stormy, We missed you so much." Jack smirks sarcastically. Stormy glares and walks over and hands the order to Flo and heads over to the Parks table. June watches as Stormy interacts with the Parks laughing and smiling. Stormy walks to the counter and picks up the tray.

"Okay, Apple juice for the squirts." Stormy smiles down at her niece and nephew. "Coffee for Lightning, Sally and Mom, orange juice for Jason and jack and milk for Jake and Hayden." Stormy smiles placing the drinks in front of her family and takes their orders, then smiles at Lightning and Sally. "Do you two know how much I love you?" She grins.

"What do you want Storm?" Lightning laughs looking at his mischievous sister.

"Well after the Cruise tonight they are showing Footloose in the drive-in. Brian asked if I wanted to go, but it won't be over until around eleven. So I was hoping that…"

"We would extend your curfew?" Sally smiles.

"If it's not too much trouble, it wouldn't hurt just for tonight." Stormy grins. Lightning looks at Sally and nods.

"Okay, I expect you home no later than eleven thirty. Deal?" Lightning holds out his hand.

"Deal," Stormy shakes his hand, "Thank you, I love you!" She smiles

"We love you too, now go do your job." Sally laughs as the 16 year old walks to the Parks table.

"When is her curfew usually?" June asks in a prying tone.

"Ten thirty," Lightning looks at her suspiciously.

"You extended it over an hour?"

"Yes, she has never been late and she rarely asks for an extension. We trust her, like we told you she's not a teenage delinquent." Lightning rolls his eyes

"Jim! Katie!" Stormy smiles and runs over and hugs the familiar faces of Sally's parents.

"Mom, Dad? I thought you guys weren't coming till tomorrow before Stormy's game?" Sally stand with Lightning and the twins and walks over.

"We were, but your father thought it would take longer to get here." Katie smiles and hugs her daughter. "These can't be my grandbabies." She leans down and picks up Maddie and Justin.

"Yeah, last time we saw them they just learned the word 'no'" Jim looks down to Stormy who smiles. "How are you Storm?"

"I'm great." She smiles.

"My family is here, would you like to come join us?" Lightning asks adjusting Justin on his hip.

"We would love too." Katie smiles. They walk over to the table and take a seat. "June how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you Katie, busy as usual. What brings you guys here?" June answers politely.

"We come down whenever we can to visit. We decided to come in time for Maddie and Justin's birthday this year, and we wanted to watch Stormy play soccer tomorrow." She smiles as Stormy walks up holding a child size cup.

"Jim, Katie, would you guys like something to drink?" She smiles.

"No thank you Storm, we got something before we came here." Jim smiles.

"Stormy, why do you have a kid's cup?" Lightning asks, "You're only serving us and the Parks."

"It's Brian's, he got me with whip cream again." She indicates to the whip cream on her apron, "He ordered a small drink, so he's getting an extreme small." She smiles and walks over the Parks, Places the cup on table and walks to the café counter.

"Really Stormy?" Brian laughs from across the café.

"Oh shut up and drink your milk." She laughs and Brian quietly starts sipping his milk.

"That is just disrespectful." June shakes her head.

"Mom, its all fun. Brian and Stormy do stuff like that all the time to each other." Lightning reasons.

"I don't care a waitress shouldn't do that."

"Do you really expect her to do that to some stranger? It's Brian they have known each other since they were babies. It's okay." Lightning rolls his eyes. He knows June is up to something, but what who knows. He gets pulled out of his thoughts when Stormy places their food in front of each family member and then takes a seat herself. "Stormy normally you place the food down and then leave the family to eat, not join them." Lightning laughs.

"Flo said I could be off since Mia finally got here, but if you don't want me to leave I will." Stormy raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Very funny." Lightning smiles as Flo comes over and whispers something in Stormy's ear.

"Are you serious?" She smiles, "Thank you so much. I love you Flo!" Stormy stands up and gives her mother figure a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." Flo smiles and walks back behind the counter.

"What was that all about?" Sally smiles.

"I don't have to work during the Cruise tonight!" Stormy smiles.

"Hey, maybe you won't get in trouble for not working." Lightning smirks.

"It's Brian's fault too, he's the one who takes me to dance." Stormy glances over to the Parks direction and see's Brian still sipping on his little cup. Brian stands up and walks over to the table.

"Storm we have to leave for practice soon." Brian smiles.

"Okay, Bye." Stormy waves to her family, "I'll see you after lunch." She hugs Lightning and Sally and runs out the door.

As breakfast starts to wrap up Sally heads to the cone and Lightning and the twins head to the house to get Sally's parents all settled in. After lunch Jim and Katie stay in the house to watch the twins as they take their naps and Lightning heads to the café to meet Stormy so they can help set up for the cruise. He walks up to the café and see's Stormy's VW Thing pull up. The brother and sister enter the café and sit at the counter waiting for Flo.

"Hey kids," Flo smiles placing the decorations on the counter. "Thank you for helping."

"Anytime for you Flo." Lightning smiles and he grabs the banner for inside the café.

"Where's the latter?" Stormy asks looking around the café.

"We don't need a latter." Lightning smirks and kneels down. Stormy climes onto his shoulders and Lightning passes the banner up to her as June and their brothers enter the café and sit in the booth where breakfast was held.

"Smile," Flo has her camera and snaps a picture of Stormy and Lightning, "You two be careful, we don't need a trip to Doc's now do we?"

"Don't worry Flo, We'll be fine." Stormy smiles. "Lightning move to the left." Lightning steps to the right. "No you're other left."

"Sorry, this was easier when you were five." Lightning laughs as Sally's parents, Sally and the twins enter the café with Brian behind them.

"I think this is an accident waiting to happen." Sally laughs.

"We'll be fine as long as your husband figures out his left from his right." Stormy laughs.

"Hey, watch it or I will drop you." He smirks as Stormy finishes the banner.

"Okay you can put me down now." Stormy smiles.

"Nope." Lightning flips her over his shoulder and catches her in his arms.

"Lightning." Stormy pouts.

"Daddy, up pwease." Justin tugs at his pant legs.

"See, your son wants you. So put me down." Stormy smirks.

"Here Brian, Hold this for me." Lightning places Stormy in Brian's arms and picks up Justin.

"Will you but me down?" Stormy smiles at her boyfriend.

"No." He kisses her head and smiles.

"Okay, if you're not going to put me down then can you carry me to my car? I need to get changed." She indicates to the running shorts and t-shirt she is in from soccer. Brian laughs and walks out of the café with Stormy still in his arms.

* * *

The McQueens and Carreras are sitting outside the café next to the towns cars parked in a row. Ranging from Sally's Porsche to Doc's Hornet. Stormy and Brian pull up and park her VW thing next to Sally's. Stormy steps out in her boot cut jeans and red shirt and matching converse.

"It took you long enough to get here." Lightning laughs setting Maddie on his lap.

"Don't blame me." Stormy throws her hands up. "Brian was the one who took his sweet old time getting ready. I was waiting outside his house for 20 minutes."

"Oh quite complaining and dance with me." Brian pulls her up and walks her out to the empty street where Ramone is playing _Footloose by Kenny Loggins. _

"Those two kids really know how to get a cruise started." Jim smiles watching the two teens swing dance.

"They usually start it off. We play a classic song and they swing and people start joining in." Flo smiles taking a seat next to Katie.

"A dance my lady?" Lightning stands and reaches his hand out to Sally.

"Since you asked so nicely." She smiles passing Justin and Maddie off the Jim and Katie. Lightning and Sally joined in dancing with Stormy and Brian.

"Do you think your mom is up to something?" Sally asks Lightning.

"I think she is too. I don't think she'll pull anything though." Lightning say as Brian and Stormy walk up to them.

"We aren't going to the drive-in tonight." Stormy says as she grasps Brian's hand.

"Why, what happened?" Sally asks concerned.

"We heard June talking to Jason and Jack. All we heard was her telling them and I quote, 'make sure she misses curfew,' unquote." Brian wraps an arm around Stormy's shoulders.

"Yeah she is up to something." Lightning nods to Sally. "Okay you two can hang at the house if you want. Brian make sure you're home by your curfew and when it gets late don't wake the twins."

"Deal," Brian shakes Lightning's hand.

"Thanks Sally and Lighty," Stormy smiles as they start to leave to tell the Parks their plan changes.

"Why do you still call me that?" Lightning ask indicating to his nickname.

"I've called you that since I could talk, can't let the tradition die." She smirks.

"I think it's cute," Sally kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Sal." He smiles and walks back to the table with the family. They talk and visit for the rest of the cruise. Finally the end of the cruise comes and the last song _Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes_ plays. Brian stands and holds his hand out to Stormy.

"Want to dance? This song is all about you." He smirks.

"I would love to." Stormy smiles and walks out into the street and sway to the music with Brian.

"They are so cute together." Katie smiles as Brian and Stormy share a kiss.

"And she was the one who said that it would be weird to date her best friend." Lightning laughs.

"Isn't their anniversary soon?"

"Yeah in October, after Brian's birthday will be their second." Sally smiles.

"You let her date when she was 14?" June scowls.

"She was almost 15 and its Brian, we knew they are both mature and well behaved." Lightning rolls his eyes. Stormy hops on Brian's back he carries her back to the tables.

"Are you heading to house?" Stormy asks as Lightning and Sally pick up sleeping Maddie and Justin.

"Yeah grab your car and we'll meet you there." Lightning smiles. Stormy and Brian jump into Stormy's car and drive to the McQueens home. Where the family plus Brian watch a movie for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N- WOW! This is a long chapter and a bit of a ramble I think. Ha-ha, anyways I'm sorry for a really long wait life has hit me in the face again! Please check out my Hunger Games fic, ****These Games We Play**** but if you don't want to it's all good.**

**Love MJ66**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey so yeah I know the last chapter wasn't a little late, it was a lot late and I'm so sorry for that I feel bad, so yup I'm doing the next chapter now. Because you deserve it and I noticed the last chapter was extremely long. You guys should tell me if you like long chapters if you do I'll do it or my normal size. Also I'm so excited to write this chapter! Since this is the soccer chapter I'm in love! I've been so busy lately that I can't go out and kick the ball around at all! So if I go overboard with the soccer stuff I'm sorry! But I want to play so bad.**

**My favorite quote-**

"_**Somewhere behind the athlete you've become and the hours of practice and the couches who have pushed you is a little girl who fell in love with the game and never looked back…  
play for her."  
-Mia Hamm.  
**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lightning stirs awake on the early August morning. He glances out the window to an early morning rain shower. He checks the clock and rolls over to get a little more sleep when he hears a whimpering. Lightning grabs the baby monitor and listens as the whimper turns into a cry. Lightning climbs out of bed and walk down the hall. He enters the twins' room and sees Justin sitting up in his crib crying.

"Buddy," Lightning lifts the toddler into his arms. "What's wrong?" Justin clings onto his dad's neck and continues to cry.

"D-d-d-daddy," Justin cries into his shoulder.

"It's okay Buddy, I'm here. Daddys here." Lightning quietly leaves the room careful not to wake Madison, and takes Justin out to the living room. He walks from wall to wall calming his little boy, rubbing small circles on his small back.

"S-s-scwary." The small boy whimpers clinging onto Lightning's shirt.

"Daddys got you." Lightning says as Justin starts to calm his cries in quiet whimpering. Lightning lays down on the couch placing his son on his chest. Justin lifts his head and looks at Lightning with his tear filled bright blue eyes identical to his own. "Are you okay Bud?" Lightning asks still rubbing his back. Justin nods and curls up on Lightning's chest and quietly falls asleep.

Lightning lays and gently rubs his back and plays with Justin's messy blonde hair. A quiet voice comes from the hallway

"You were always good at that." Stormy walks and sits down on the floor near her brother's head.

"Good at what?" He asks quietly.

"Making everything all better." Stormy smiles, "When I was little I remember whenever I got hurt or I had a bad dream you could always make me feel better. You and Dad were the only two who could make me feel better."

"Dad was always good at this. My earliest memory I have is laying on Dad's chest." Lightning smiles looking down to his sleeping son.

"Did he have a bad dream?" Stormy stokes Justin's hair.

"I think so… Hey Buddy." Lightning smiles as Justin lifts his head and opens his bright eyes.

"Daddy!" He smiles and hugs his neck.

"Someone is feeling better." Stormy smiles

"Stwormy!" Justin smiles and climbs off of Lightning and down to Stormy.

"Hey Bud." Stormy pulls him onto her lap and he wraps his tiny arms around her neck in a hug.

"Daddy! Stwormy!" Maddie smiles as she runs into the room with Sally trailing behind her.

"Hey sweetie." Lighting hugs Maddie then setting on the floor with Stormy and Justin. "How are you Honey?" Lighting asks kissing Sally's head.

"Good, how's Justin?" She smiles running her hand through her husband's hair.

"He's better now, I think he had a bad dream." Lightning glances to the twins playing with Stormy.

"You have that special daddy touch." Sally smiles and kisses his cheek just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get started on breakfast and you get the door."

"Why do I have to get the door?" Lightning complains.

"Because it's your family." Sally smiles as she disappears into the kitchen. Lighting rises from the couch and walks over to the front door.

"Good morning." He smiles as he lets his and Stormy's family in. "Breakfast isn't ready yet, you can make yourselves comfortable in the living room."

"Thank you Lightning," June smiles as the McQueen clan enters the living room. June glances to Stormy on the floor with the twins then glances around to the pictures scattered about the room. She stares at each picture taking in every detail. She spends looking at the ones who have Stormy in it, from her school picture from this year to her and Brian with whip cream on their face taken two years before.

Stormy glances to the clock on the wall and quickly takes Justin and Maddie into the dining room with Lightning.

"Here are your kids I have to go get ready." Stormy says quickly, "The Parks are going to be here any minute to pick me up." She say as she runs out of the room and down the hall.

"She needs to learn how to manage her time better." Sally giggles placing a stack of pancakes on the table.

"She'll figure it out some day." Lightning laughs placing the twins in their booster seats. "Breakfast is ready!" He says and the family comes and takes their seats at the table.

"Where's Stormy?" June asks glancing1 around the dining room.

"She's getting ready for the game." Lightning says as the doorbell rings. "Come in Brian!" Brian enters the dining room wearing his number three jersey with his cleats hanging over his shoulder.

"Hi." Brian smiles. "Is Stormy ready?"

"Probably not, she just ran to get ready." Sally says.

"Great, we're going to be late." Brian shakes his head

"Is Brian here?" Stormy yells from the other room.

"Yes! Hurry up!" Brian yells as Stormy comes hopping in to room trying to put on her sock over her shin guard and in her number eight jersey. "Can't you put those on in the car?"

"Do want your car to smell?" Stormy laughs.

"Here," Sally hands Stormy a bagel, "So you will have something in your stomach."

"Thanks," Stormy smiles and runs into the kitchen. "Where's my water?"

"Top self, left side." Lightning says.

"Thanks, Bye love you, see you later." She says as Brian and her run out of the house.

"It was great to see her." June remarks sarcastically.

"She was just running late. "Sally says raising an eyebrow.

"We went to the drive-in last night," June starts, "We didn't see Storm or Brian, where were they?"

"They decided to hang out here last night instead." Lightning says.

They eat the rest of breakfast in silence. Pausing every few time with small talk. Once June and the boys left Sally turns to Lightning.

"I'm afraid June is going to pull something." She says taking the twins to get them dressed.

"I know, she's acting weird." Lightning sighs, "She has never cared about Stormy, now all of a sudden she wants to know her every move."

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on June then." Sally says looking into Lightning's bright blue eyes.

"That's all we can do right now." He leans down and kisses her and smiles. "Come on lets head to the games. He says as his phone vibrated. "After I grab Storms goalie cloves," He laughs.

* * *

The McQueen bunch, Jim and Katie, and Flo and Ramone meet the Parks at the field in time to watch the team warm up.

"It's so muddy." June scrunches her nose.

"Brian and Stormy won't care." Leslie Parks smiles.

"By the looks of it Stormy has already been on the ground." Jim laughs as Stormy runs past them with mud smeared on her red jersey.

"MCQUEEN!" Coach Jen yells.

"What?!" Stormy answers from across the field.

"You're starting in mid-field then later I'll move you to goal!" Jen says and Stormy's face lights up.

"I actually get to be on the field?!" Stormy smiles.

"Yes, I thought I would give you a short break from goal."

"Thank you!" Stormy smiles then runs to the side of the field. The game is about to start.

The ref blows the whistle and the teams head into their starting positions.

"Can you two say 'go Stormy and Brian'?" Lightning leans down to Justin and Maddie in their stroller.

"GWO STWORMY! And…?" The twins start then look up confused to Lightning.

"And Brian." Lightning laughs

"AND BRIWAN!" They hear Stormy and Brian laugh on the field.

"I don't think anyone understood them." Brian laughs.

"Does it matter? It was still cute." Stormy smiles.

"PARKS! MCQUEEN! PAY ATTENTION!" Jen shouts at them. Stormy and Brian smile and turn forward. The ref blows the whistle and the games starts. Brian receives the ball and sends it back to Stormy who sends it across the field to left wing.

"Great pass Storm." John Parks smiles and watches as Brian scores the first goal of the game.

"Good job Bub!" Leslie shouts to her son.

"What is the point of this?" June questions.

"Mom." Lightning looks at her. "Storm has played since she was four. Did you ever pay attention?" June stays silent and turns back to the game and he rolls his eyes.

"Storm, your ball!" Brian shouts as he passes the ball. Mid-fielder on the opposing team intercepts the pass and sprints pass Stormy. Stormy sprints and cuts him off. She dribbles up the field until she is tripped from behind falling face first over the ball. The ref blows the whistle for a foul. Stormy stands up with mud smeared on her face and spitting mud out of her mouth.

"Storm? How does that mud taste?" Brian laughs.

"Wonderful! You should try it." Stormy laughs wipes mud off her face and smears it on Brian.

Storm lets their friend Kimmy take the penalty kick and runs back up to the middle of the field. The defender take the kick and their friend Joey, the other forward receives it and passes it to Brian who chips it over the sweeper and Stormy comes in and heads the ball into the goal as the ref blows the whistle for half.

"Good job Stormy!" Lightning and Sally shout smiling.

"Is she going into goal for this half?" Katie asks glancing up to the grey sky.

"Yeah," Sally smiles, "she's running over here now." Stormy runs across the field.

"Did you get my gloves?" She asks approaching Lightning and Sally.

"Yes we did." Lightning hands over her gloves. "You're going to need a power washer to get that mud off you."

"I know, I have so much mud on my legs you can't tell where my sock begins." Stormy laughs. "Thank you for my gloves." She smiles and runs back across the field.

"We brought towels for the car right?" Sally laughs.

"I think so." Lightning smiles.

"If you don't have any we have extra." Leslie smiles. "We are going out for lunch after, do you guys want to come with?"

"I think that would be fun, we need to spend some time with you guys." Sally smiles as the ref blows the whistle for the second half to start.

Right off Stormy saves three shots. She dives into the mud and saves the ball and jumps back up and drop kicks it. Brian collects the ball and passes it to Joey who scores a goal. Kimmy back in defense receives the ball and has no room to go forward with the ball.

"Kim! Drop!" Stormy shouts and Kim drops the ball back to her and Stormy sprints out of the goal and weaves her way through the forwards and heads past the middle of the field and chips the ball over the defender and shoots the ball into the goal. Brian and Stormy jump and side bump each other and she runs back to the goal.

"GREAT JOB MCQWEEN! BUT IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOUR BUTT WILL TAKEN OFF THIS FIELD FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY GOAL! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Jen shouts over the cheers of the other team mates. Stormy smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

"Good job Stormy!" Sally cheers and leans down and whispers to the twins.

"YAY STWORMY!" They yell.

"Hey you could semi understand them." Lightning smiles.

"Why did Stormy leave her position?" June complains, "What if she lost the ball and she couldn't get back in time?"

"Then the defense would protect the goal, and she saw a chance and took it." Lightning explains.

"She knows the risks of leaving the goal. Sometimes you just need to take chances." Sally smiles and looks back to the game.

"How much longer." June asks in an annoyed tone.

"About ten minutes," Lightning look over to June.

"Why did you come if you are just complaining?" Sally asks. Before June could answer they are pulled out of their conversation when they hear Kimmy shout.

"STORMY!" Kimmy yells panicked as Stormy gets tripped and slammed against the goal post.

"Oh my god." Sally covers her mouth with her hands as the group stands up.

"Lightning!" Brian shouts, "What happened?" He asks with his voice full of concern.

"Stormy got slammed against the goal, she's down." Lightning sees the concern in his eyes. Slowly with help Stormy stands leaning against the goal for support trying to catch her breath.

"Storm?" Jen asks, "Do you need to come out?" Stormy just shakes her head, Okay let me rephrase this question. Do you need me to make you come out?"

"Jen there's only ten minutes left. Please let me stay in." Stormy begs wiping tears from her eyes. Jen understands and nods.

Stormy motions Kimmy over to her and whispers in her ear. She nods and goes back to sweeper position.

"Defense we need to step up, do your best to keep the ball away from the goal!" Kimmy shouts. Stormy throws the ball back to mid-field and catches Brian's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He mouths and Stormy shakes her head.

"She's limping." Sally says looking at Stormy's face contorted with pain every time she takes a step.

"What did she hit?" Flo asks.

"I think it was her hip." John answers as the game starts back up again.

Every movement Stormy makes sends a jolt of pain through her right hip. She uses her arm and wipes the sweat from her forehead as a shot is made and she jumps off her left leg and punts it away and lands rolling as the final whistle is blown. Stormy sits up and slowly stands almost falling in the process. She finally lets out tears from her eyes and look for Brian.

"BRIAN!" Stormy cries leaning against the goal trying to support her weight. Brian runs over and wipes tears from her eyes carefully giving her a hug and a kiss and carefully picks her up in his arms. He carries her to the other side of the field and sets her down on the ground. Brian grabs Stormy's and his bags and picks up Stormy who clings to his jersey.

"Stormy it's okay." Brian says as they approach their families Brian gently sets her down and crouches down next to her.

"Storm are you okay?" Lightning asks crouching down next Brian. Stormy shakes her head and lifts up her mud redden jersey and lowers me shorts. Revealing her swollen right hip with a black bruise about the size of Lightning's hand.

"Babe, that doesn't look good." Brian says wiping tears from her eyes and moving hair from her face that has fallen from her ponytail.

"Can you walk at all?" Stormy slowly sits up and shakes her head and Lightning turns to Leslie and John. "I think we are just going to take her home. Do you guys want to come have dinner with us later instead?"

"I think that's best." John smiles.

"Brian can I have my water?" Stormy asks quietly. Brian nods and hands her water to her. "Where did Mom and the twerps go?" Lightning looks around and sighs.

"They left, I don't know why they even came anyway." Lightning rolls his eyes.

"It's okay." Stormy smiles and looks up to Brian.

"We should get going." Leslie says picking up Brian's bag.

"I'll see you later." Brian smiles and kisses her head. "Love you."

"Love you too." Stormy says quietly.

"We should go too." Lightning says and gently picking Stormy up. She winces with pain and squeaks a little. "Sorry,"

"It's fine." Stormy sighs as Sally picks up her bag and pushes the twins in their stroller. Lightning places Stormy in the back seat with the sleeping twins in the Carrera's van. Stormy stay quiet the whole ride home. They arrive at the McQueens home and Lightning lifts Stormy into his arms and enters the house.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he sets her down on the couch.

"Horrible, muddy, sweaty, and did I mention horrible." Stormy sighs.

"How about you go get cleaned up before dinner with the Parks. That will at least take care of the Muddy and sweaty part. Then we can get some ice on that hip." Lightning moves hair from her face. Stormy nods and slowly stands. "What do you think we should have for dinner?"

"If I say please can we have Mac n' Cheese?" Stormy asks quietly.

"I think we can do that." Lightning smiles. Stormy smiles and slowly limps to the hall. Sally walks out of the twin's room from putting the twins to bed, and walks over and helps her walk to the bathroom. Sally returns and kisses Lightning on the head.

"She's a tough girl." Sally smiles.

"Yeah, but I think this injury is going to slow her down a little. I don't think she is going to be playing for a while." Lightning sighs.

"Before we know it she will be back out on that field causing trouble as usual." Sally smiles.

"An injury won't stop her from causing trouble." Lightning laughs and glances to the clocks let's start getting dinner ready." He says as Sally and he walk to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N- I think I went a little over board with the Soccer part of the story. I just want to go play so bad but I have been so busy I can't go outside to kick the ball around. Sorry if this is long but next chapter something big is going happen!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- hey wow it has been awhile! Well I think the last chapter I went overboard with the soccer but I just want to play. So here's chapter 5 and for all of you who read the original you know what happens in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cars. I love it to death but I still don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Lightning get up." Sally says as she dresses for the day.

"Five more minutes." Lightning mumbles then rolls over. Sally rolls her eyes and yanks the blankets from the bed.

"You sound like Stormy every morning." She says rolls her eyes at her husband.

"I heard that!" Stormy's yells from the other end of the house.

"You know it's true." Sally yells back then turns to Lightning. "Get up, we need to wish our trouble makers happy birthday." Sally smiles.

"They are only trouble makers because Brian and Stormy babysit them." Lightning smiles sitting up and running his hand through his unruly light brown hair.

"We aren't that bad!" Stormy yells and Lightning giggles slipping on some jeans.

"Oh hush up hob along!" Lightning laughs. Sally and he finish dressing and head into the twins' room.

"Mama! Dada!" The twins smile as their parents enter the room.

"Happy birthday kiddos." Lightning smiles picking up Justin and setting him on the floor along with Maddie.

"Cake!" Maddie smiles.

"Not yet sweetie that comes later." Sally smiles as they walk out of the room to the dining room. Justin and Maddie's faces light up when they see stuffed animals in their booster seats.

"Elly Pant!" Maddie smiles and gets the huge stuffed elephant from her seat and Justin gets his monkey from his.

"Looks like Auntie Stormy has been busy." Lightning smiles as the teen limps out of the kitchen.

"Happy birthday squirts," Stormy smiles kneeling down to their height giving them a hug.

"Tank you Stwormy!" The smiles and continue to play with their presents.

"I think they like them." Lightning smiles helping Stormy off the floor. "How are you? You're walking a little."

"I'm in pain, but it's okay." Stormy scrunches her nose and lowers her short dark jean shorts exposing her swollen black and purple hip.

"If the swelling doesn't go down we are taking you to Doc." Lightning looks down at his sister.

"I figured you would say that." Stormy pouts.

"You need to be at the Café in five minutes to bake the twins' cake." Sally glances at the clock.

"I know my ride should be here any second." Stormy smiles and follows the twins who have wandered into the living room and the doorbell rings.

"Would that be your ride?" Sally smiles as Lightning walks to the door and lets in Brian.

"I had a feeling Brian was your ride." Lightning smiles.

"Yep, Brian at your service." Brian takes a bow. "Happy birthday." He smiles and hugs the twins as Stormy hobbles over and stands next to him. "You look beautiful." Brian smiles and kisses Stormy on the head.

Stormy straitens her wavy long hair and purple tank top and smiles. "Thank you."

"I believe a Stormy McQueen order a ride." Brian kneels down and Stormy climbs onto his back.

"Great ride Storm." Lightning laughs.

"I thought so." She smiles and kisses Brian's cheek. "We'll see you in the Café." Stormy says as they exit the house.

"Those two are so cute." Sally smiles picking up Justin with his monkey.

"And the biggest dorks ever." Lightning smiles picking up Maddie and resting her on his hip.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Sally walks over and kisses his cheek. "Let's go get breakfast." She says as Justin's and Lightning's stomachs growl.

"I won't disagree." Lightning smiles and walks out of the house and to the Café.

"My grandbabies are so big now." Katie smiles as she engulfs the twins in a hug as they enter the café. Lightning and sit them in booster seats and takes their seat with the rest of the McQueens and the Carreras.

"I know it feels like we just brought them home from the hospital and now they are two." Sally smiles running her hand through Justin's unruly hair.

"They grow up so fast." Jim smiles. "It just seems like yesterday you and your brother were this age." Jim smiles at the memories.

"And these stuffed animals are so cute." Katie smiles.

"Those were Stormy's gift to them." Lightning smiles looking around. "Speaking of the hob along, where is she? She and Brian were supposed to be here."

"We haven't seen them." June says coldly.

"We have, they were in here when we got here and left before June and the boys came in." Katie says as laughter is heard from outside the Café.

"Ow!" Brian laughs

"KARMA!" Stormy laughs loudly.

"I think that's them now." Lightning smiles and turns and see Stormy on Brian's back and both of them laughing.

"What is up with you two?" Sally asks as they approach the table. Brian gently lets Stormy down gently still laughing.

"Well we forgot the frosting at Flo's house so we had to go get it." Brian starts.

"Then on the way back he dropped me," Stormy laughs, "then he ran into the wall outside the Café."

"Are you okay?" Lightning asks indicating to her hip.

"Yeah I'm fine, I landed on my other hip." Stormy smiles.

"I guess that's a little better." He shakes his head.

"Brian, Stormy, the cake is not going to frost itself." Flo says from behind the counter.

"Coming Flo." Stormy smiles and limps into the counter with Brian trailing behind her.

"When are we going to do present and cake for Maddie and Justin?" Katie smiles.

"At dinner," Sally smiles as they hear Stormy and Brian laughing again.

"Can you two do anything without getting frosting or whip cream on each other?" Ramone laughs as Brian wipes frosting off his face.

"I had frosting left I didn't want to waste it." Stormy smiles sitting on the counter so she's level with Brian's face. Brian kisses her and wipes frosting on her nose.

"Ramone I think we just need to stop giving them frosting and whip cream." Lightning smiles.

"Now Lightning I wouldn't go that far." Stormy smiles and climbs back on Brian's back. "Can I go hang out with Brian for a little while?"

"Yes, just be back here by dinner for the cake and presents." Lightning smiles.

"Okay, if you need us we both have our phones and we will be on the front lawn of the Cone." Brian smiles and carries Stormy out of the Café. Soon after Jason and Jack run out of the café and Lightning looks at them suspiciously.

"We are going back to the house for a little while, you are more than welcome to come." Sally smiles to the rest of their family picking up Maddie.

* * *

**Stormy and Brian- (I wanted to put in some fluffiness here for a filler)**

Brian and Stormy arrive at the Cone's front lawn and sets Stormy down. The both take lay down under a tree next to each other looking up to the clouds in the sky.

"It's so nice today" Stormy smiles.

"It sure is." Brian kisses her head. "How have your brother been treating you?"

"I haven't talked to them much. I wish I could say that about June." She sighs looking up to Brian's chocolate brown eyes. "She has to question every movement I make."

"Well that's normal." Brian laughs, "How's your hip?"

"Swollen and black and purple as it has been. Lightning says if the swelling doesn't go down soon he's taking me to Doc." She says sitting up slowly. Brian sits up resting his back against the tree and Stormy swings her legs over his.

"I think Lightning might be right." Brian runs his hand along her thigh. "I don't want my girlfriend in pain." He leans closer and kisses her nose.

"And I don't want my boyfriend carrying my sorry butt around." Stormy smiles.

"I don't mind carrying your sorry butt around."

"As long you don't drop me." She shoves him a little.

"I'm sorry. I thought I hurt you." Brian says then turns around looking to the Cone.

"Did you see something Babe?"

"I thought I did, but it must have been a squirrel." Brian turns back to Stormy.

"Of all things it could have been your mind goes to a squirrel?" Stormy laughs.

"Well I don't want to think of anything else right now beside you." Brian smiles removing a piece of hair from Stormy's face.

"You're so sweet." She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know it." He grabs her face gently and presses his lips to hers. The kiss is sweet and passionate, Brian pulls Stormy closer deepening the kiss. The separate and Stormy notices two heads poking out of the bush across the street from them

"Damn. It's Jason and Jack," Stormy huffs. "Can't I get to be with my boyfriend alone for more than five minutes?"

"It doesn't look like they are going to leave." Brian sighs and Stormy gets out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Lightning." Stormy sighs.

"Yes." Lightning answers the phone.

"I need you to do something for me?" Stormy sighs.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Can you come and get Jason and Jack out of the bush across from Brian and me?" Stormy huffs and Brian gently rubs her back.

"Are you kidding me?" Lightning sighs. "That's low for even them."

"It's not low for Mom. I bet she told them to spy on us." Stormy say quietly so Jason and Jack can't hear her.

"True, I'll be down in a few."

"Thanks Lighty." Stormy smiles and hangs up the phone. "He's coming to get them."

"Good." Brian smiles and kisses her head and sees Lightning come around the corner. Lightning walks to the bush and grabs Jason's and Jacks shirts.

"Come on." Lightning says leading them away.

"Thank you Lightning!" Stormy and Brian smile.

"No problem!" He smiles and turns the corner with the twins. Brian turns back to Stormy and smiles.

"So where were we?" He smirks.

"I believe here." Stormy smiles and presses her lips to his.

* * *

The whole town is in the café for the twins' birthday, celebrating the town's youngest members turning two. Maddie and Justin are driving around in little cars Lightning and Sally got them.

"Okay little racers," Lightning smiles lifting Justin out of his car and Sally doing the same with Maddie. They set them in their booster seats each with a piece of cake. "Can you two say thank you to everyone?"

"Tank you!" The say with cake in their mouths.

"We need to teach them how to not make a mess when they eat." Sally laughs.

"Look at your husband." Stormy laughs sitting on the table. "I can see where they get it from." Stormy says looking at lightning with frosting on his face. Sally wipe his face then kisses his cheek.

"I would put frosting on your face but I have a feeling Brian is going to do that any ways." Lightning laughs.

"Stormy can I talk to you?" June asks standing.

"Sure," Stormy stands and walks over to the side of the café. Lightning and Sally turn and see Stormy starting getting mad.

"She doesn't look happy." Lightning cringes.

"CAN'T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE?! I HATE YOU!" Stormy yells and the whole café goes silent. Stormy runs out of the café and Lightning looks to Brian.

"Go follow her." Lightning says, Brian nods and runs outs. Lightning and Sally walks over to June.

"What did you tell her?" Lightning asks.

"I'm going to let Stormy tell you." June smirks and walks to the table. Sally turns to her parents.

"We're going to go find her." She says.

"Okay, we'll watch the twins." Katie says and Lightning and Sally run out of the Café.

* * *

"Stormy Stop!" Brian yells but Stormy keeps going. "Stormy!" He finally catches up to her and sees she's crying. "Stormy?" Brian places a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him.

"She's horrible." Stormy sobs, "She's not giving me a choice."

"Babe, what is she not giving you a choice in?" Brian cups her face looking into her bright green eyes.

"She's making me go back." Stormy cries, "She's making me go back to Denver, and she said it's her call." She grabs onto his shirt crying Brian gently rubbing circles on her back. Brian picks her up and sits on the McQueens porch cradling her against his chest.

"Stormy, shh." Brian whispers trying to calm her. "She can't just take you."

"She said nothing can change her mind. What are we going to do? I don't want to go back to that awful place." Stormy buries her face in Brian's chest.

"We'll figure something out, you know Lightning and Sally are going to fight to get custody over you. They aren't going to let anything happen to you." Brian pulls her closer to his chest. "I won't let anything happen to you." Stormy looks up to him with hey tear redden green eyes. He lifts her chin and places a small kiss on her lips, "We're going to be okay." Stormy nods and continues to cry into his chest.

Lightning and Sally run up to the house and see Brian cradling Stormy. They walk up and kneel in front of them and Lightning places a hand on Stormy's back. Stormy throws her arms around her brother.

"She's taking me away." She cries.

"Stormy she's not going to take you. She's not going to win that easily." Lightning whispers into her hair. "Brian take her inside, we'll be in a little bit." Brian nods and picks Stormy up and carries her into the McQueens house.

Lightning stands and look at Sally who puts her hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Lightning sighs. "She' can't go back."

"We'll think of something," Sally hugs his waist, "First we need to find out why she wants to take her back. For now let's get the twins and go be with Stormy." Lightning nods and they start to make their way back to the Café.

* * *

**A/N- wow! Sorry for whoever is reading this I've just been lazy there is no other reason why I'm not updating. Until next time!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


End file.
